thewinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Darcy
Darcy is one of the antagonists in the series. Personality Profile A young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (signora dell'oscurità). She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion (as seen in Season One's The Day Of The Rose). She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Appearance Civilian: Darcy's shirt is a dark purple top with a light purple circle in the middle. It's attached to a chocker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears sunglasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black-ish purple boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose at her shoulders. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she's wearing a cape, but she's not. Witch: Her witch outfit is the same color, but it's more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. Gloomix: Her Gloomix is the same as her witch outfit, but on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly arm piece with a diamond on the end. Disenchantix: Her disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Lake Fortress Of Light: Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Fairy: Darcy's hair is green and pulled up into a big bun. She has a strange circular hair accessory in front of the bun. She's wearing big orange sunglasses, so you can't see what color her eyes are. She's wearing a maroon crop-top, with long sleeves and puffy shoulders. Her mini-skirt is maroon as well. She has gray gloves and is carrying a green purse. Her shoes are green boots. Powers Her powers are of darkness and her magic commonly is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventh episode of the first season The Day Of The Rose, here it is revealed that she can hypnotise people such as Riven. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness (this is because her powers were powered by the Dragonfire at the time.) In The Day Of The Rose(4kids version) she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain specialist. (in the original english she brings him out of a coma) Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. One power she has used in Season One episode three, "Save the First Dance" is called "Heel of Oblivia". This does not really use her powers of darkness but it shows her stomping her foot causing a huge crack in the ground. Her notable attacks are: *Dark Slam (Gloomix) *Remote Witch Slam *Clouds of Darkness (Gloomix) *Psychic Blast *Cosmic Witcher *Perfect Darkness (Gloomix) *Teleportation *Illusion Dillusion (Disenchantix) *Optical Darkness (Gloomix) Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:3D: Magical Adventure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Trix Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7